injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Hall of Justice
The Hall of Justice was constructed by the Justice League a year after the destruction of their main headquarters, The Watchtower. The Hall was designed by John Stewart and Wonder Woman, and financed by Batman and built from scratch by Superman. It is a Justice League landmark and is a Stage in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Interactables 'Plaza' *On the left side of the stage, a statue of Stargirl can be found. Gadget Characters, can use Stargirl's Staff '''to damage the opponent, Power Characters, can slam the statue onto the opponent. Also, a '''Bust of Orion, can be found and can be thrown or bounced off of/exploded at the opponent. *On the right side of the stage, a Fountain just overlooking where Giganta and Atom Smasher are fighting, can be found. Here, you can kick the opponent into it, opening up for additional combos. Also, a large Armoured Robot can be found at the edge of the stage and can be bounced off or exploded by Gadget Characters or to slam the opponent into it with Power Characters. *In the stage, a Roaming Sentry Bot can be found. Gadget Characters can activate it to explode on the opponent, Power Characters can throw it at the opponent. 'Great Hall' *On the left side of the stage, a Replica Watchtower can be found and exploded by Gadget Users or used to strike the opponent with using a Power Character. *Mid Screen of the stage, a suspended Red Globe can be found and thrown/exploded at the opponent. *On the right side of the stage, not too far from the Red Globe, a small Hovering Aircraft can be found and be used to zone with Gadget Characters, or thrown at the opponent with Power Characters. Also, a Teleporter located at the edge of the stage can be used for zoning. Stage Transitions *On the right side of the Plaza, a transition can be performed where the armored robot will grab the opponent tossing them to where Giganta and Atom Smasher are fighting. The opponent is caught by Giganta and receives damage as the fight with Atom Smasher ensues, and is then thrown through a building, crashing into the Great Hall. *On the right side of the Great Hall, a transition can be performed that will knock the opponent through a Boom Tube, teleporting them to Apokolips. Darkseid then proceeds to attack them, then fires his omega beam shooting them through another boom tube leading back into the Plaza. Trivia *In this stage, many references to some of the JSA and JLA superheroes can be seen: the statues resemble Stargirl, Mr. Miracle, Big Barda, and Hawkman while there is a bust of Orion. In the Trophy Room, the costumes of Wildcat, Dr. Midnite, Sandman, and Dr. Fate are exhibited. Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet can be seen at The Plaza, past the bust of Orion. *Giganta and Atom Smasher can be seen fighting in the city in the background of the stage. *Darkseid, also makes an appearance in the stage transition performed in the Great Hall. *When someone does a Super Move in the Plaza, Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet can be seen crashing into the building. Gallery Green Arrow Alt.jpg|Green Arrow in the Hall of Justice Atom smasher.jpg|Atom smasher Giganta.jpg|Giganta Category:Stages Category:Locations